hope in your hands
by createandconstruct
Summary: "She's not intimidated by him. She never could be. But she is overly aware of him right now and it's making it difficult for whatever remark she had brewing in her throat to not melt away, along with any need to crush a final straw in her fist and chastise Hack for laughing when she told him this was now the fifth building Sabo had 'accidentally' burned down."


**(A Sabo/Koala request for a fake/pretend relationship au)**

* * *

Just because Hack thinks it's funny doesn't mean it is. As a matter of fact, his poorly hidden snickering over the transponder snail layers this mission's complication with a haze of irritation instead of hysterics.

Koala wants to reach for her final straw and break it in two. Then, promptly hand it to Hack along with a piece of her mind. Unfortunately, her straw breaking hand is occupied with a tug of war battle with a button downed shirt and Hack's already responding with a chuckled encased "over and out," before he hangs up.

Well, at least reinforcements are on the way. Though they may not make it before her partner levels the town.

Koala clicks the small button on the back of her mini snail - a little harsh since the poor creature jumps - before turning to said partner, who's doing everything he can to pull away from her right hand, sprint from the alley, and finish the fight he had almost stared in the plaza square.

Her hand isn't particularly exhausted but she _is_ tired of hearing the grumbled noises choking unintelligibly from him as she pulls the back of his shirt tight in her direction. And, consequently, around his neck.

She puffs her cheeks full of air and ends their battling stalemate with a fatal tug back that has the boy tumbling against her side. Any progress made by dragging his feet froward is lost, along with his hat which finds itself in her hands, and he twists around to offer her a squinted eye and uneven brow line once he's hit the ground.

"What was that for?!" Sabo asks with a true pitch of confusion in his voice. He makes to stand and Koala leans over him, hands on her hips, or really wrists, since one is full of a worn top hat and the other a fearful snail.

"Because we don't have time for you run around and be ridiculous," she explains with a tough scowl she hopes he'll take as an answer and not a challenge. "Hack will be here soon. We can't risk losing these plans because you want to punch everyone!" With the snail tucked back into the satchel around her skirt Koala places Sabo's hat onto his head before she points to the bundle of papers stuffed in the side of his belt. Only the long black curtain of his trench coat hides the stolen goods from outside view.

Sabo, now on his feet, pats the dirt from his knees. Koala waits for his reply and watches his frustration turn to a pout and then a frown. "Yeah well, those guys deserve a good punch or two."

His face juts to the side, eyes looking back towards the commotion bleeding from the alleyway's end. She sees the shadow of his past and anger at the present flutter down his features and can't help but sympathize.

After learning the horrors the people of this island had faced and would continue to face if they didn't stop them made a part of her really wants to follow the _punch everyone_ plan…but procedure, and following the original _escape back to base_ plan came first.

"And they'll get it - but only _after_ we've escape here undetected like Dragon-san wanted and we've met Hack at the port."

"The undetected part was history when they realized the plans were missing-"

Koala interrupts, poking a finger directly into his chest. "You mean when they realized the planning _room_ was missing."

Her finger remains planted just below his collarbone and it only slips away momentarily with a flinch when Sabo's gloved fingers wrap around the entirety of her hand before he gives his answer.

"We're gonna have to fight our way out. Together."

Koala glares. Sabo stares. The smooth material around his fingers tickles her wrist and shoots the beginning sparks of a blaze through her veins as his eyes refuse to leave her own.

She's not intimidated by him. She never could be. But she _is_ overly aware of him right now and it's making it difficult for whatever remark she had brewing in her throat to not melt away, along with any need to crush a final straw in her fist and chastise Hack for laughing when she told him this was now the fifth building Sabo had 'accidentally' burned down.

She's left in a limbo of uncertainty since neither of them seem to know what to do. In terms of escape and in terms of _them._

That is until a startling shout breaks from the opening of the alley and jump-starts the thought that getting lost in each other's eyes - is that what they were doing? - is exactly what they shouldn't be doing.

"Hey! You there! What're you doing? Come out of the shadows and show yourself!"

Koala's muscles tense, her feet spread, her stance widens and squares in defense of a battle. Sabo too, straightens and snaps a flame alive in his free hand as the demanding voice of of their enemy bellows around the cobblestone walls, inches from Sabo's back.

It may not be the best orchestrated attack, what with Sabo spinning around with his right hand sparking flames and his left hand still locked around her fingers, but they're an experienced team so they can make it work. Koala let's herself be pulled against his chest so she can follow his feet and twirl with ease to face their enemy. It's more of a dance than a proper battle stance but once they're half way around and Koala feels a balance between Sabo's feet she cracks her knuckles and tightens a fist.

Although her and Sabo's battle plans are dismissed -along with the growing fire in his hand - when the demanding voice sputters into something like hysterical glee.

"Oh!" The short, tubby, uniformed man exclaims. He's blinking rapidly, whipping his head between them, while his gleaming sword still points straight at that them. "Oh, ho, ho, ho, well… looks like I interrupted something _private_ here." With a thanks she can only attribute to adrenaline and years of training - and a quick peer to the corner of her eye to see that her entanglement with Sabo was less innocent to an outsider looking in - Koala catches on.

"We-" She starts, hyper aware of how close they are and how warm Sabo really is, but doesn't get far as the soldier interrupts, leaving her fortunate enough to avoid a response.

"Afraid I'm still gonna have to ask you two lovebirds to leave. Ain't safe with intruders on the island - matter of fact, I'll escort you two back home. Where ya live?" He asks slipping his sword back into its holder by his hip.

"We're actually headed to the port," Sabo replies a friendly smile on his face.

The man remains unfazed and blissfully unaware, he gestures for them to follow and promises to safely escort them there. "Hurry along you two!"

On queue, against her own hip, a palm glowing with a simmered fire finds its place, pulling her back from being flush against two hips and a stone wall. Once she's standing, completely unbalanced, and yet grounded as always by Sabo's side, does he lean down to whisper something to her before they follow behind their guide.

"Guess we really don't have to punch our way outta this one."

Koala, the spell slightly broken, feels a hot prickling flush spread across her cheeks and decides she has the right to punch the snickering boy's shoulder.

She chocks it all up to irritation again.

They make it through the town and to the port without a single person raising a questioning eye and after they've listened through half of their escorting soldier's long-winded tail of his own love affairs they soon enough spot the familiar flags of Hack's ship.

Together they find an excuse to say goodbye and cross the distance to their escape. All the while Sabo flashing her a toothy grin as he pats his side where the plans sit tucked out of sight and she can't help herself but return it with a little smile of her own.

With only a few minutes until they reach the boat Koala curls herself closer to Sabo's side which gains her some responding cooing from nearby village women and even a few friendly nods from other soldiers as they continue to scour for the pair of thieves, yet Koala can't help but drift away from the outside world. Her mind still lingering on how convincing their hands clasped together and fingers intertwined seem to the rest of the world.

And even more so, how right it feels…

She wonders if a shift from platonic in their partnership will ever evolve beyond just pretending and as Sabo's shoulder brushes against her own she finds herself hoping that maybe one day it will.


End file.
